<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Worlds Colliding by naturalnik95</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818193">Worlds Colliding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturalnik95/pseuds/naturalnik95'>naturalnik95</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Fluff, Broken Hearts, Crossover, Crying, Dating, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Death, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Kissing, Supernatural - Freeform, Teen Wolf, Violence, stiles stilinski - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:47:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturalnik95/pseuds/naturalnik95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A memory that lingers is the first of many</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Original Character(s), Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Reader, Stiles Stilinski/Original Character(s), Stiles Stilinski/Original Female Character(s), Stiles Stilinski/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>The sun shone brightly in the sky, casting a warm glaze over everything in its path. The wind rustled in the trees, tickling the faces of the children lying on the trampoline. The sounds of birds chirping was like a theme song for this picture-like summer afternoon. A young girl gripped the hand of the older boy. Her bright green eyes shone, and she smiled over at him as she licked the bright red Popsicle he had bought for her. He grinned at her, his heart swelled because of her happiness. The silence taking over, the wind blowing around them, and the sun shining made for the perfect summer day.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Dean?” She chirped, her face full of curiosity.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, Nat?” His eyes closed, but still paying attention to her. He felt the wind ruffle his dirty blond hair.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She looked over at him and squeezed his hand with her tiny one, “Will we be best friends forever?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He rolled to his side and grinned at her. This little girl had tagged along beside him and his younger brother for, what seemed to be, forever. He couldn’t imagine not having her in his life. They were young, only 8 and 13, but he still knew that she was going to hold a special place in his heart for his whole life. He never wanted to live apart from her. “Well I guess. Ya know, if I can’t get rid of ya.” He winked at her as she started to giggle. Her laugh was like music to his ears.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Natalie pushed his shoulder playfully, “I’m serious, Dean. What’s going to happen if your dad makes you move again?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He rolled to his back again and looked up at the clouds, his brooding forehead scrunched. Dean hated talking about this stuff and he hated thinking about the reason his dad kept moving them around from place to place. “Why’d you have to bring this up? It’s such a perfect day. Let’s just lay here for a little while, Nat.” He avoided her question, but then quietly added, “Besides, you know you’ll always be my best friend.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He could hear Sammy yelling in the distance for the two of them and before Natalie could say anything else; he rolled over and started tickling her. She gasped and giggled, finally managing to pull away from him, trying to catch her breath. “Dean, that was not funny! I’ll get you for that!” She gasped out, a small smile dancing along her lips. She launched her tiny body at him, but he had jumped off the trampoline.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Catch me if you can, squirt.” He winked at her again and took off at a full sprint towards Sam. Her eyes gleamed with excitement and she chased after him, with a wide grin on her face. Natalie was shorter than both of the boys but she was still the fastest runner in the neighborhood. Her long, tan legs carried her across the lawns at wild speeds and she finally caught up with the boys. They spent the rest of the afternoon chasing each other around in an extended game of tag. Their laughter echoed through the air and everyone around felt the wash of comfort. It was the perfect day for three happy kids to not have a care in the entire world.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Finally, when the sun was sinking below the horizon, her Aunt popped her head outside and called for her to come in for supper. Natalie sighed and waved goodbye to Sam, starting to walk home. Dean slipped his hand in hers and squeezed. The kids came to a stop at the streetlight by her driveway and she looked down at her scuffed shoes. Dean looked at Natalie. He cataloged her chipmunk cheeks and her unkempt hair, her emerald green eyes looking at him with uncertainty. Dean was unsure how to express how much he cared for this little girl.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Finally, Dean hugged her tight and said, “Nothing will ever stop us from being in each other’s lives, Nat. Even if we move, I won’t forget you and you won’t forget me, I promise. We’re best friends until the end of time.” He quickly pecked her flushed cheek and then tousled her golden brown hair, before jogging towards Sam and his own home.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Natalie smiled at the boys backs and walked into the house slowly. Dean was one person in her young life that she knew she could count on. He had been there when she came to live with her Aunt and he was there every day after. When her little life had been uprooted and she felt like everything was falling apart. Anytime she needed a shoulder to lean on or cry on, he was there to cheer her up. He was a constant in her life when everyone else was failing her, and she wasn’t sure what her, so far, short life would look like without him.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Two guys watch this not-so-strange girl, wondering what could be her secret. Something sparks an interest in one of them.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two guys hunched down in the parked car across the street from Cup of Knowledge, a bookstore and café in Beacon Hills. They had a perfect view of the twenty-one year old girl as she weaved herself around the different tables, wiping the tabletops and collecting the dirty dishes. She had her ear buds in, her plump red lips were mouthing along to the song. Her long, toned legs carried her around the outdoor seating of the café seamlessly, as if it were a choreographed dance.</p><p>“Are you sure we can’t do this in a less creepy way, Stiles?” Scott asked gruffly, his muscular back starting to cramp up from the angle he was bent in.</p><p>Stiles glared over at him, “Do you want her to know we’re watching her? Deaton said that there was something special about this girl and we had to make sure that she didn’t get into any trouble.”  He readjusted and gazed over to the girl, his brown eyes scanning over her legs to her shorts and t-shirt. He sighed, “Although, it doesn’t really look like she’s going to get into much trouble by just being a waitress. I wish we knew why Deaton thought she was so important…” he trailed off.</p><p>Finally, Stiles grunted and opened the car door swiftly. He was finally growing comfortable in his tall, long-limbed body and he could finally complete an action without looking clumsy. “Come on, wolf boy; let’s go get something to eat. We can get some up-close Intel.” Scott scowled at his least favorite nickname. Stiles ignored him and his lanky legs made long strides across the street and he plopped into an open seat. Scott followed along behind him, looking around to see if he could detect any hint of trouble. The quiet street seemed to be a picture of small-town life, nothing out of the ordinary. The trees were rustling quietly, the sun trying to beat its way through the tree limbs. A few people milled around, enjoying their relaxing Saturday afternoon.</p><p>He glanced over at Stiles, “You would think that we could eventually just live normal lives. But no, three years out of high school and we’re still living in some Hardy Boys mystery game.” Stiles grunted in agreement, his brow furrowing as he silenced his ringing cell-phone, not wanting to deal with who was on the other end of the call.</p><p>“Yeah well, you know the deal with Beacon Hills, can’t survive without us. We’re practically Buffy the Vamp Slayer, keeping evil at bay since sophomore year of high school.” His voice dripped with fake enthusiasm and then he crumpled back into the chair, running a muscular hand through his brown hair. It reminded him that he should probably get a haircut soon; he was starting to look a little unruly. He stretched his arms back, his t-shirt pulled against his chest.</p><p>“Hi, my name is Natalie; I’ll be your waitress.” Stiles’ head snapped up and met beautiful green eyes looking back at him. He gulped and looked at Scott in surprise. He hadn’t realized how exquisite she was until he had seen her up close. “What can I get for you guys?”</p><p>Stiles’ mind went blank. Scott flushed and looked at his menu. “Well…um…” He trailed off. An awkward silence fell over the table for a moment.</p><p>“Two lemonades, please.” Stiles interjected. He side-glanced at the girl as she nodded and walked off. “Okay, you definitely need to act like less of a freak!” he whispered harshly.</p><p>“Me?” Scott gasped. “You’re the one who acted like she had grown two heads the second that she spoke to you. Get it together.” He cleared his throat as Natalie walked back towards them, two lemonades balanced in her hand. She set them down in the middle of the table and Stiles caught a glimpse of a tattoo on her inner wrist, “DW”. He averted his honey brown eyes quickly but he logged it in his memory. Natalie brushed a wisp of her hair off of her cheek and smiled down at the boys.</p><p>“Well boys, have you decided on what you want? Maybe something nice and cool on this blazing hot day?” Stiles and Scott fumbled for their menus, almost knocking over the drinks, trying to decide on something quickly. Natalie threw her head back and let out the most genuine laugh, her smile stopping a few other patrons as they gazed at her with smiles on their own faces. “Why don’t you just call me over when you’d like to order? I’m around all day so it’s really no rush. Enjoy the lemonades.” She patted Stiles’ shoulder and turned around. They smiled and nodded in her direction as she hummed away.</p><p>“At least she’s friendly,” Scott mentioned, “and she doesn’t suspect us of stalking her…”</p><p>“Can you shut up, please? Look, just figure out what you want so we don’t sound like Neanderthals the next time she comes around.” He glared at Scott, embarrassed that this girl had caused him to completely lose focus of his true intention. Stiles couldn’t get her face out of his mind. How could one girl be so beautiful? He let his thoughts wander to previous girls who had held his attention.</p><p>Of course Lydia was gorgeous and smart, but it was always a constant struggle to hold her attention. He felt like he was always in competition with other options. He was never Lydia’s number one pick and that really took a toll on their relationship in high school. He was proud of her for getting into MIT but when she left, he knew that she was going onto better things. Then he thought of Malia, and just how much he liked her as a friend. She had made him feel needed, but there was something missing. There was a missing link that he had needed to make their relationship make sense. It had clicked when Malia had found her true mate, another werewolf that had wandered into Beacon Hills, following the countless others attracted to the supernatural aura of the town.</p><p>“That was Derek; he asked if we could come help him with something at the loft.” It had just occurred to Stiles that Scott had been talking on the phone this entire time. Shaking his head loosely, he returned his focus to the man across the table.</p><p>“Oh, I’ll get the check then.” Stiles stood up and went in search of their waitress. When he entered the restaurant, glancing around at the small room. It was filled with a few tables, a pastry case, and a long counter running the length of the room. It felt like a cozy spot for escaping for the rest of the world when it was needed. He spotted Natalie leaned behind the counter and The Great Gatsby in hand. Stiles stopped to admire the way her hair was falling out of her ponytail and into her face; her finger tracing her bottom lip and her eyes ate the words hungrily. She glanced up at him and immediately put her book down.</p><p>“What can I do for you, hun?” She asked as he walked closer.</p><p>He flushed at the endearment and stuttered, “Can-can we get the-the check please?” He grimaced inwardly.  </p><p>“Sure, it’s no problem. Hope it isn’t the service that is driving you away,” Natalie winked at him and chuckled to herself when he seemed to panic at her words. “I’m just teasing you. Don’t worry about it.”</p><p>“We just had something come up and we have to leave now. And yeah…” He trailed off and the café around him was silent. “I’m Stiles,” He said finally. Natalie looked at him, sizing up the man in front of her. He awkwardly scratched the back of his neck and gave her a half smile, his shirt lifting just slightly and she could see a dark trail of hair heading below his jeans. A man stood before her, even if he was still growing into himself. Her eyes glimmered with approval.</p><p>Natalie gave him her award-winning smile and held out her hand. “I’m Natalie, but you can call me Nat. It’s really nice to meet you, Stiles.”</p><p>Stiles seemed to relax the moment she smiled at him. “So, The Great Gatsby, huh? Is this your first time reading it?” He pointed to the book on the counter behind her.</p><p>“No, it’s one of my favorite books. I’ve read it more times than I can count. There’s just something about Gatsby’s undying love for Daisy that gets me every time.” Natalie swooned and looked off into the distance, dreams clouding her green eyes. Stiles couldn’t help but smile at the look on her face.</p><p>“I’ve always admired how much he did to get her attention. But he shouldn’t have let his pride get in the way. He should have taken his opportunity to leave and be happy with her, everyone else be damned.” Natalie looked slightly taken aback at first but just smirked in agreement.</p><p>“Yeah well, no one said boys were smart.” Stiles pretended to be offended and she giggled, looking down at her hands.</p><p>“Well maybe, we could hang out sometime and talk about the book more in depth. It’s one of my favorites as well.” Stiles said slowly, hesitant that this would work in his favor.</p><p>Natalie pulled herself out of her dreams and nodded tentatively. “Well I always love to hear another person’s opinion on Gatsby.” She pulled her phone out of her back pocket to copy down his phone number. Stiles looked down and noticed her background was a photo of a young girl and boy making silly faces at the camera.</p><p>“Is this your brother and sister?” He asked, gesturing to the phone. Natalie frowned slightly and shook her head.</p><p>“No, it’s actually a photo of me and someone that I knew a long time ago. I just love the picture.” Natalie didn’t elaborate but instead took down his phone number and sent him a text with her name. “So, meet me here tomorrow at six, after I get off? We can grab some dinner.”</p><p>Stiles grinned at her happily and Natalie squeezed his forearm slightly and pointed at Scott, just outside the door. “I think your friend is waiting for you. I’ll see you tomorrow. It was nice talking to you, Stiles.” Stiles’ heart soared at the sound of his name rolling off her tongue. He started to walk out backwards and waved goodbye to her, knocking into a stand behind him. Something about this girl made him turn back into the old, uncoordinated Stiles from high school. He grabbed at Scott’s shirt and pulled him away, Scott’s mouth gaping open at the interaction.</p><p>Natalie laughed at the awkward man and went back to leaning on the counter. She watched the two guys cross the street and get into the light blue Jeep with a small smile lingering on her lips. Her heart lighter than it had felt in years. Meeting this man was not something she had expected to happen. The one thing she hadn’t noticed, however, was a 67’ Chevy Impala sitting further down the street and a pair of piercing green eyes watching her every move.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dean and Natalie connect on a whole new level for themselves. Dean is momentarily haunted by secrets he’s hiding from her.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Natalie stopped outside the tattoo parlor and pressed her face to the glass, a grin spreading across her face. Dean groaned as she looked up at the twenty year old excitedly. “No. Just clear that look off of your face and forget it. You are not permanently scarring your skin.” He crossed his arms and stood in front of the door, his muscles building a wall of stubborn-ness in front of her. His heavy boots planted firmly into the ground, refusing to move.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh come on, Dean, it’ll be so much fun.” She started bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet, her eyes crinkling as her smile getting bigger. Dean looked up and the sky to avoid Natalie’s gaze. He knew if he looked at her big green eyes, his willpower would come crumbling down and he would agree to murder if she asked that of him. She gripped his biceps and squeezed. “Please, Dean? I’ll let you take me to the junkyard and wander around for as long as you want. I won’t even complain.” She pleaded. He groaned louder at her offer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He could feel himself faltering.  “What would you even get?” Natalie squealed loudly and shook his shoulders in delight. She grabbed his large hand and dragged him into the parlor. Dean and Natalie tumbled through the door, giggling. She twirled around in amazement and then rushed up to the burly man behind the counter and asked to get set up. He glanced between the two and chuckled at their flushed faces.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The small parlor was dark and grimy, but Natalie’s presence seemed to brighten the entire place, even lifting the spirits of the artists there. She walked along the walls, pondering the different options, when she got a devilish grin on her face. He watched as the young girl spoke in hushed tones with the guy behind the counter and showed him what she wanted. He nodded at her and led them into another room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dean watched the young girl get comfortable on the tattoo chair and he sidled over to Natalie’s side. He reached down for her hand and rubbed his thumb lazily across her hand. She looked up at him, still shaking from anticipation. “So did you decide on what you’re getting?” In response, Natalie leaned over and whispered into the tattoo artist’s ear. Dean frowned and started to let go of her hand, but she tightened her hold and stuck her tongue out at him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Just turn around and face me, please D?” Natalie pulled the muscular boy around and the tattoo artist stenciled the design on her other wrist. “I want it to be a surprise.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The machine whirred to life and Dean watched her eyes squeeze shut. He reached his other hand up to the side of her face and wiped his thumb along her cheek. Natalie gave him a small smile and winced. He hated to see her in pain and wished he could do anything to make her feel better.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He hunched down to her ear and whispered, “I’ll buy you an ice cream cone after this, but you just have to sit still for a little bit longer, Nat.” His breath tickled her ear and goosebumps flooded all over her body. Natalie’s breath left her body for a moment and her mind was clouded with thoughts of pleasure. She could feel his calloused hands touching her and she thought that this could be enough for her for the rest of her life. Dean looked down at Natalie and her heart leapt, feeling no separation between his body and hers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She focused on his chest in front of her, trying to get the goosebumps off of her mind. He shrugged his leather jacket off and wrapped it around her tiny shoulders. His scent filled her nose and she eased back, letting it warm her to the core.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The machine came to a stop and Natalie could feel the artist cleaning up her new tattoo. He covered it in gauze and took her through the steps for cleaning it. She thanked him and led Dean to the bright outside. The sun blinded him for a moment. His eyes cleared and focus on the small, bouncing girl, looking at him with eager. “Do you want to see it?” He nodded slowly, his eyes connected to hers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She peeled the gauze back and held her arm out; he wrapped his muscular hand around her tiny wrist and held her gaze. Finally he looked down to see small cursive letters, just two letters, “DW”. He swallowed thickly and blinked to clear the tears out of his eyes. “Nat, DW? For Dean Winchester? Why did you pick that?” Natalie took one more step towards him confidently, her face so close that he could easily push his lips to hers but he refrained. He could feel her breath fan over his face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Dean, this means that you are with me forever. No matter the distance or time, you are a piece of me.” She placed her small hand on his chest. “I know we’re young, but I know that you were meant to be in my life. You and me, D, we’re a team.” Dean’s green orbs were filled with tears, his heart pounding so loudly, he was sure all the people passing by could hear it. Natalie wrapped her arms around his waist and he pulled her in tight. The scent of leather and gunpowder filled her nose and she felt as if she had come home.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dean’s head was reeling at this conversation. He had known Natalie for seven years, and he knew how she felt about him. He hoped she knew that he felt the same way. He pushed the negative thoughts away. He didn’t want to think about their age, all the secrets he was hiding from her, and all of the obstacles they would have to face if they stayed in each others lives.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He suddenly he had a wonderful idea. He gave her one more tight squeeze and then quickly pulled Natalie back into the tattoo parlor to get her initials tattooed on the same place on his wrist. Another link in the chain connecting them.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stiles takes Natalie on a date and tries to start getting to know her secrets. Will someone attempt to make a mess of things?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles’ long fingers tapped on the table top anxiously as he sat outside the café, waiting for Natalie to finish up. He could hear her humming to herself as she was wiping down the last few tables and he admired the way that she always seemed to be in her own world. Stiles’ eyes wandered over Natalie, from her converse covered feet, letting his gaze linger on where her legs met her jean shorts and then looked up to her face. She had the kind of face that could make anyone feel comfortable and happy just by being near her. Natalie had a look of content and he had the sudden urge to take her in his arms and kiss her. She looked over at him and sent him a small smile.</p>
<p>“I’ll only be a few more minutes, I have to clock out and get the new guy up to speed.” Natalie squeezed his shoulder before whisking away to the back of the café. He nodded and pulled out his phone as it started buzzing like crazy.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Scott: Are you with her yet?<br/>Scott: Have you noticed anything weird?<br/>Scott: Are you okay?<br/>Scott: Why aren’t you answering?<br/>Stiles: Dude, chill. Just about to start. Nothing strange.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>“All ready! Let’s go.” Stiles dropped his phone nervously as Natalie popped around the corner, scaring him in the process.  He turned his phone off, pocketing it, and stood up quickly to fall into step beside her. “So where do you want to go? I know of a little hole-in-the-wall Chinese restaurant near here.” She looked at Stiles shyly. All of a sudden, she felt like this was more important than just a hang out.</p>
<p>He bobbed his head enthusiastically. “Yeah that would be perfect, I love Chinese food.” She grinned and as she led the way to the small restaurant, they fell into easy conversation. Both of them oblivious to the roar of a loud engine starting up down the street.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>The food surrounded the table, Natalie and Stiles were laughing about some obscure Star Wars joke, and they seemed to be falling into a comfortable familiarity. “I’m just glad you like Star Wars, I don’t think we could be friends. It already kills me that Scott won’t make the time to watch them with me.” Stiles said as he shoved another dumpling into his mouth.</p>
<p>Natalie smirked at him, “What kind of life could you even have if you didn’t watch Star Wars? It’s where I learned my Obi-Wan Kenobi skills.” She picked up a chopstick and made a light-saber noise at him. He laughed and followed suit, both of them having a pretend fight with the chopsticks. Natalie paused and lifted a napkin up to Stiles’ face. “Here, you have some sauce on your face.” Stiles stared at her as she wiped his cheek and he could feel his cheeks flush. Her fingertips brushed over his skin lightly and Stiles felt like the room had been put into slow motion. And then as quickly as it had happened, Natalie pulled back and grinned slightly.</p>
<p>“Well I guess we should get going. I think all of the workers are waiting on us.” She looked surprised at his statement but found it to be true as she looked around to see all the waiters hanging around lazily.</p>
<p>Stiles gestured to the waiter for the check and grabbed it before Natalie could even reach for it. She began to protest but he cut her off, “Let me get this, okay?” She smiled at him gratefully. “Besides, you can get the ice cream. I’ve got a craving.” He beamed over at her and she nodded happily.</p>
<p>As they walked out of the restaurant, Natalie took a step out of her comfort zone and slipped her hand into Stiles’. His heart rate increased quickly but he swallowed the shock and intertwined his fingers with hers. The feel of her hand in his was the most natural feeling and he felt a wave of sadness when they reached the ice cream shop and he had to let her go.</p>
<p>He watched her disappear inside and waited for her. She brought the ice cream over to where he sat on the bench. They sat in peace for a little while, munching away, enjoying the nice summer evening. When they finished, they sat side by side and people watched. “I like to make up happy stories for all the people that pass by.” Natalie said finally. Stiles gestured to a woman passing by them. “Okay, she is just leaving from having dinner with her estranged father. They haven’t spoken in years but he started making an effort to see her once a week. This was the first day that she actually felt excited to meet up with him. He remembered her favorite food and ordered it for her and he asked about her job. She’s already thinking about the next time they’re going to see each other.” She finished, a look of happiness washing over her face.</p>
<p>“I like that story.” Stiles said, looking at her. “What’s your dad like?”</p>
<p>Natalie’s face fell slightly but she recovered quickly. “Oh, um, I don’t really remember my dad. Or mom. They left me at my Aunt’s house when I was little and never came back. But it’s alright, because my Aunt was really just the best.” She tried to cover her sadness with a little bit too much eagerness.</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m sorry, Nat. Well they sure missed out on a great girl.” Stiles’ brown eyes shone brightly as he looked up at Natalie. Natalie’s lips parted in surprise and a tiny smile started to form. He rubbed his thumb against her wrist tattoo. “So what’s the hidden meaning behind this?”</p>
<p>She looked at her tattoo solemnly, unsure of what to say. It was a part of her, but there was a disconnect when she thought of that part of her life. “It’s something I got when I was still pretty young, when I didn’t really understand how cruel the world could actually be. But now it’s a reminder that I’m strong enough to survive anything. And anyone who leaves my life.” She finally said.</p>
<p>Stiles looked at Natalie, her stare still focused on her tattoo. He put his hand on her knee in hopes to comfort her. “Sometimes, bad things happen. But it’s good to remember that you, and your strength, are a product of the things that happen to you. And from what I can tell, you are pretty damn strong.” He tilted her chin up at him and smiled. She blushed and looked into his eyes for what seemed like hours. Her heart was beating ferociously and her mind was clouded. Natalie began to lean forward, only a few moments from her lips brushing his. Just as they were about to meet, a loud horn honked from down the street, startling the two people apart.</p>
<p>Stiles chuckled and got to his feet, pulling Natalie up as well. “Come on, let me drive you home. It’s a little too late for you to be walking by yourself.” He walked her over to Roscoe and opened the passenger door for her. Her eyebrow shot up as she caught a glimpse of the baseball bat laying in the seat. Stiles quickly tossed it in the backseat and helped her up like a gentleman. She giggled as she watched Stiles hustle to the other side, jumping in effortlessly. He shot her a smile and headed in the direction she had pointed. He reached over and put his hand on her leg softly. Her heart warmed up at his touch and she could feel his touch burning into her skin.</p>
<p>The song, Walking on Sunshine, started pulsing through the stereo speakers. “Turn this up, I love this song!” She held her hand out of the open window and he cranked up the volume. The song vibrating into the night and they sang together loudly.</p>
<p>Natalie sighed happily, picturing herself riding in Stiles’ jeep many more times, his long digits holding tight on her thigh as they cruised along. It was a perfect summer evening and she didn’t want it to ever end. The radio played softly and the wind blew in from the window, ruffling their hair around.</p>
<p>The car pulled to a stop outside her house and Stiles turned off the radio, silence falling over the jeep. Natalie looked over at him through her eyelashes, and his heart leapt into his throat. His fingers traced shapes on her leg and she scooted a little closer to him. He gulped gently and put his hand to the back of her head, pulling her towards him. His lips met hers in a deep pressure and she moaned softly. The sound of her moans made vibrations against his lips and his pants tightened. The air thickened around them as their kiss deepened into something desperate. Their limbs mingled in a haste to be closer, he pulled her into his lap and she rubbed her hands against his chest. Stiles’ minty breath was clouding her mind and all she could think about was how she never wanted this to end.</p>
<p>His tongue traced her bottom lip and she opened her mouth, their tongues clashed, exploring each other with new curiosity. Stiles put his hands on either side of her face, not being able to get enough of her skin on his skin. She pushed against his chest again and groaned as he started to kiss underneath her earlobe and down her neck, hitting every sweet spot and sending tingles down her body. Stiles fumbled for the seat lever, trying to push the seat back.</p>
<p>Suddenly, her ringtone went off loudly, jolting the two apart for the second time that night. She grumbled quietly and rested her forehead against Stiles’, his deep, chocolate brown eyes meeting her lust filled green ones. They both starting giggling as they let the events sink into their brains.</p>
<p>“Well that was fun…” he laughed out softly. “Come on, I’ll walk you to the door.” He smoothed her messy mane and helped her out of the jeep. Natalie looked at the ground as they walked, embarrassed at what had just happened, but Stiles wrapped his arm around her shoulder and smiled at her comfortingly.</p>
<p>“So can I see you again?” Stiles shuffled his feet as he stopped at her front door.</p>
<p>She beamed up at him, “Of course, I would really like that.”</p>
<p>“Great, that would be awesome, yeah I’d love that too.” The words started to fall out of his mouth.</p>
<p>She interrupted him with a laugh, “I’ll talk to you soon, Stiles.” With that, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him tenderly. She went in the door and leaned against it in awe of the night that she just had. Stiles turned around and put his fingers to his lips, unable to believe that he really had gotten to kiss that stunning woman. This was going to be such a wonderful adventure, he thought to himself.</p>
<p>On the other side of the door, Natalie gazed off, thinking about Stiles’ hands on her body. Thinking about the fire that raged inside her, something she didn’t know she could feel about someone else. Her mind came back to the present and she pulled her phone out of her purse. Natalie blanched as she looked down at the screen.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Missed Call: Sam Winchester, 11:13pm.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>